User blog:Belle Morte/Eternal Love: First Chapter
This is a very basic start of the novel...Yes I will make it a lot more detailed. So be nice. Dont copy it because it is under the protection by law of CopyRight thanks to my agent and publisher (their maybe be spelling mistakes) 'Charpter One: ' My human life was very misaerable but the day I died is the day I started to live....For centuries, Vampires and Vampiresses have roamed this World at night, living in the shadows of the Human Cities and feeding on humans. While during the day, we sleep in coffins, waiting for dusk to come or in my case since the intevention by Vampires of speical black tinted windows that blocks out the suns uv rays but still allows light to be showen in 1938. For that, it has now signalled the end of the Magical Era and the beginning of the freedom for Mankind; We are the shadows of midnight. The night is darkness just before the dawn. my name is'' Marie-Antoinette-Thérèse Zéphyrine Anastasie Joséphine Hélène Béatrix Juliette Bellemare'' but my family nicknamed me Anastasie. As for me, I was born into the upper-class of France to Roman Catholic’s, Comte and Comtesse de Poix Louis-Joseph-Charles and Juliette-Marie Bellemare in Versailles on the 3rd of December 1775 at 4:00 p.m. and also the day of my birth, there happened to be a Solar Eclipse. My mother told me when I was born that during the twelve hour labour with my 500 year old +, Spanish grandmère who happen to also be a Witch (Helena-Theresa) assisting my mother as the rest of our family and friends waited outside the master bedroom within one of the apartments within the Palace of Versailles, Spanish actors and musicians danced a ballet beneath the windows, with harps but also guitars and castanets to remind her of her native land or as she called, a secret Spanish ritual preformed by her possessed subjects to summon Dark Magic which was why I was born on a Solar Eclipse. But since my grandmother was also a Witch, after a crash of thunder and lighting, the possessed subjects turned back to normal and with the magic drained out of my mother, she passed out as my grandmère was showing me to my family and friends. This was very “nice” to hear from my own mother’s mouth which kind of read that, she never wanted me but instead just used me for a summoning. My mother was Helena-Theresa’s sister so that made my grandmère also my auntie, my grandfather also my uncle and my father also my cousin......creepy I’m a production of interbreeding but hey it was common in the time period that I was born in. Although the relationship between Juliette-Marie and Helena-Theresa was extremely rocky and dangerous; they constantly taunted each other, as they were main rivals to each other and it was Helena-Theresa who always kept Juliette-Marie in-line and was also equally as powerful but also lest evil. My mother (that crazy bitch) was two hundred year old plus, Spanish Witch who moved to France in 1699 where she established her career as a courtesan/prostitute in the highest circles of Parisian society, enabling her to take numerous aristocratic men as brief lovers or clients. She changed her name which was Condeas, Juliet-Maria Mascareñas to, Juliette-Marie de Polastron and again to Juliette-Marie Bellemare when she married my father, likely using Amortentia Love Potion which was the most powerful love potion in the world to obtain his affections (She was commonly known as Juliet-Maria within the Magical World).... My mother claimed to be a biblical demon similar to Lilith. Lilith, the mythological first wife of Adam who brought forth all evils into the world My father was the only son of a very wealthy and well-known/liked Duc de Églantine, Louis-François Bellemare and Duchesse de Églantine, Helena-Theresa Bellemare and my grandfather paid for everything I wanted/needed especially my education and health; I am a descendent from Mary Tudor who was the younger sister of Henry VIII and Louis XIV who was my great-grandfather while on my mother’s side, I was a descendent from Ferdinand II of Argon and Isabella I of Castile So apparently making me a rightful member of the French Royal Family but not Spanish or English and so I became 39th in-line to the French Throne yet my family was an ancient lineage and well-respected going all the way back to 1605 but also technically rendered as an illegitimate branch of the French Royal Family. However we were (especially I was) nevertheless courted as potential heirs/heiresses to the French Crown. I often travelled to the main cities of Spain, England, France and Austria with my family; I often stayed in the Royal Palaces as a Royal Guest. I descended from noteworthy European ruling houses. Tracing my ancestry to be approximately 28% French, 26% Spanish/ Witch (my mother and grandmère were witches making me half-witch; my father didn’t inherited the magical abilities’ because he was a male), 11% Austro-German and 10% English, the rest being Italian, Polish, Romanian and Russian. The Bellemare Family were of ancient lineage and well-respected going all the way back to 1605. Yet as I grew up in the luxury of the upper-class, my father was always disappointed that I was born a girl instead of a boy: I remember my mother telling me that when I was born, my father had to compose himself before going to see my mother and myself for the first time. But the saddest thing was that my mother could have anymore children as she was thirty-seven and it was the end other menstrual cycle while my Father was eighteen when I was born. Another problem was with my human life was that my mother behind closed doors became extremely emotionally and mentally abusive as she was jealous because of the close bond that me and Papa shared and also of her daughter’s my natural beauty as to many people, I was born beautiful and because of this I was constantly praised by the courtiers and royal family members. Also, Juliette-Marie held me under strict disciplinary regimes with high expectations of me. It got so bad that my father and grandfather were forced to discipline my mother on regular basis: my mother’s cruelty was beyond normal level of help. Why my mother was so cruel...I will tell you why; The women was so guilt stricken about her marriage being built on a lie that behind closed doors became quintessential, easily distracted and had a fierce and dangerous temper, was arrogant and snobbish. My mother was nothing short of psychopath, completely and utterly lacking in anything regarded a conscience to the point of seeming mentally unbalanced and let me tell you, her voice scared me....She spoke with a gentle French/very weak Spanish accent that had a tendency to be sharp and she had the typical shrill and insane cackles that witches make. But the funny thing was whenever my family tried to arrange marriages for me but being myself, I always refused because I wanted to marry for love and my father had no choice but to accept this; my grandfather was despite strong familial pressure said very pound that I did not want to marry a man for my families’ personal gain and also for standing up to my mother, something many people, including his own son did not do. Yet my families lives away from court life was compounded by our "private" life where we dressed in relatively lax dress etiquette and the abolition of certain court protocols, including how the spoke to each other and the only reason we were filthy rich was because of my mother because she used her abilities to get whatever we wanted.]